


Left Turn

by camshaft22, Rinkafic



Series: Goddess 'verse [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-20
Updated: 2011-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/pseuds/camshaft22, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: AMTDI</p><p>Somebody is gonna get hurt!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Turn

When the monthly check-in with Atlantis dialed up and went through, Walter Harriman was completely shocked to sense presences through the short connection, presences he had not felt in many, many years. Damn, his kind were good at hiding. There were some of his distant kin over there, hiding with the Atlantis expedition. He smiled and rubbed his hands together gleefully, a plan formulating in his mind.

Humans were good for energy. The daily workings of of the SGC was the perfect base of operations for him, provided him with the energies he needed to exist. But what would really give him a lovely, delicious charge would be some playtime with his own kind. He knew just the place too, a nice little pocket of reality where they would not be disturbed and they could not leave until he said it was time to go.

He was going to Atlantis. He licked his lips. It would take a bit of planning to set everything up. This was going to be fun!

~*~

Huddled over the coffee table, Lor felt a sudden chill wash over him and frowned to himself. He was trying to concentrate on the puzzle he was doing, fitting the pieces together in an orderly fashion was very relaxing, especially when David was sitting next to him. He brushed their hands together, decided that his concentration was shot anyway and found a new object to focus on as he started kissing David's swan like neck.

"You're shaking, what's wrong love?" David asked as Evan's lips trembled against his neck.

"Nothing. I'm just cold I guess," he told him and pulled him closer. "Sorry. I guess I shouldn't be kissing on you when I’ve got the chills, huh?" Lor asked, shivering. Damn it. Laru was up to tricks again. He leaned away from David slightly. "Maybe we should get something to eat? Some soup? They usually have some sort of stew down in the mess hall."

Pulling back with concern, David stroked his hand across Evan's brow. "You're a little warm. Do you need some TLC? I'll go to the mess and get you soup, why don't you get into sweats and get under the covers?"

“II like it when you take care of me," Lor admitted and nodded, smiling up at David. "That sounds good, I’ll wait in bed," he said as he watched David leave.

What was that Chaotic twit up to now? Lor was grateful to Laru, of course, she had intervened and helped him out when he had needed the help, he owed her a debt he’d never be able to repay for helping him save David’s life. But she was going to kill him with her little games. Deep down, he really, really didn't want to know what she was up to he knew it would land in his lap eventually of course, but sometimes you had to just let the trouble come to you and not seek it out.

He was still weakened from burning out his energies saving David months ago. But now that he could rest regularly, now that he could actually sleep, he was getting better. Lor undressed, getting comfortable, looking forward to some gentle care and attention from David.

~*~

As David was leaving the mess hall, he was surprised to run into Doctor Porter. He was more surprised that she seemed to be looking for him.

"Doctor Parrish! There you are. By any chance, have you seen Major Lorne? Laura... Lieutenant Cadman is looking for him."

Raising the cup of soup in his hand, he said, "He's coming down with something, I was just bringing him some soup. I guess he took his radio off, he might be sleeping."

"It seemed pretty important. She went really pale.." Alison frowned, concerned. "I'll go and tell her that the Major is sick. She might have to go to Sheppard or something. I hope he feels better soon, Dr. Parrish," she told him with a worried smile, wondering what had come over her lover. Turning away Alison went towards Laura's quarters, ready to deliver the bad news.

As Alison turned the corner near the personnel wing, she was brought up short by a man in a green airman's jumpsuit blocking her path. When she moved to go around him, he moved to block her path.

"Yes," he said cryptically, sniffing the air. "Yes, you'll do quite nicely."

Alison looked at him like he was crazy. "No, actually I won't," she told him with a scoff. He looked so damned familiar, but she couldn't place him. "I don't know what you're up too, but you're creeping me out."

He smiled wickedly. "Oh, you've got spunk. I like that in a toy." He snapped his fingers and Atlantis disappeared. The finger snapping was an affectation, but he liked it.

Alison glared and was about to tell him to get a life when she felt a tug on her bellybutton. She gasped out as the world changed around her. It was warm, like a summer night and she was barefoot and mostly naked, clad only in a sheer drape that couldn’t properly be called clothing. "What in the hell?" Alison blurted, covering herself as well as she could. "What- what is this?!" she questioned, frantic and trying to understand just what the hell this could be.

"My place. Make yourself comfortable. You'll be here for a while." He snapped his fingers and disappeared.

~*~

Setting the soup down on the nightstand, David didn't try to rouse Evan. He slept so rarely and so poorly that it was a comfort to hear his gentle snores. He straightened the blanket over his lover and felt his forehead. He was warm, but not fevered. That was good, they had both spent far too much time in the infirmary in recent weeks.

The radio on the nightstand squawked, and David hurriedly picked it up and went into the bathroom with it, slipping it over his ear.

"Hello, yes?"

"Who is this?"

"It’s Doctor Parrish, Lieutenant Cadman. As I told Alison, Evan is resting, he's coming down with something."

"I asked Alison to find him," Laru told him, sounding a little frustrated over the radio. "She hasn't come back yet. I really need to talk to him, Dr. Parrish. It's an emergency."

"Odd, Alison was on her way to your quarters. Wait a minute, I'll wake Evan. This really had better be an emergency, Lieutenant." He went to the bed and sighed, hating to do this. He gently shook Evan's shoulder. "Evan. Hey, Evan, wake up."

With a snort and a yawn, Evan cracked an eye open. "David... I- I must've nodded off," he said, forcing himself to wake up. He opened both eyes and looked at David's face. "What's wrong?"

"Lieutenant Cadman." David held the radio earpiece out to him. "She says it's an emergency."

Lor took the radio. "Thanks, David," he said as he rose, stroking David's arm and stepped away. "Cadman, report," he snapped briskly, trying not to let his annoyance at her filter though.

"What are you up to? I threw up because of whatever you've been doing today. Stop it, right now! I thought we had a deal, a truce?"

"I should be asking the same thing of you!" Lor said heatedly. "But I haven't done anything. I thought you were up to some sort of game..." he said slowly, more puzzled than angry now. "If it wasn't you... and it wasn't me..."

Watching Evan and unabashedly eavesdropping, David wondered what the hell was going on. There was some odd dynamic between Evan and Lieutenant Cadman, one David had yet to understand. As Evan stood up, all the color washed out of his face and he stumbled, David barely caught him before he pitched forward onto his face.

"Lorne! What's going on?" Laru demanded over the radio. "Major!"

Taking the radio from Lorne's ear and awkwardly pushing him back onto the bed, David snapped into the microphone, "He can't hear you, he passed out."

"I can't get out of bed myself. You said you saw Allie, could you backtrack and find her?"

"I can't leave Evan; you’ll have to find her yourself, Lieutenant, or call security to do it for you."

"Yes you can," Evan whispered. "Go find Alison, something might be wrong, trust Laura’s instincts, David."

David didn't like leaving Evan's side, but he had asked him too and David didn't want to tell him no. "Alright. But don't you dare leave this bed. As soon as I get Dr. Porter sorted out, I'm coming right back."

Reluctantly going to the door,David promised "I'll be back," and left, walking up the hallway then turning down the corridor that Alison had gone down.

He wondered if he could just radio Chuck to do a scan for her, but realized with an annoyed sigh that he had left his own radio behind. He walked down the hall, finding himself alone except for a man in a green jumpsuit who was fairly determined to be in his way. "Excuse me, please. Or... well, you wouldn't have happened to have seen a woman, about this tall, pass this way? Dr. Alison Porter? I'm looking for her."

The man smiled with delight. "Why yes, yes I have, as a matter of fact. Alison, is that her name?"

The man - W Harriman - according to the name tag sewn to his jumpsuit, patted David's arm and smirked. "I think you'll do nicely as well. Such a delight, such a variety, Order and Chaos!"

"Huh?" David managed to utter before the world went white and lurched to the left while he remained standing still. He closed his eyes against the glare and when he opened them, he was standing beside a king-sized bed made up with light bedding, standing in the middle of a field of flowers.

He blinked and rubbed his eyes, turning a slow circle and came face to face with Doctor Porter. A mostly naked Doctor Porter, clad in what could best be described as gauze.

"Dr. Parrish!" Alison exclaimed as she saw someone she finally knew, having watched the entire world shift just slightly. "I- oh my," she said as she noticed him dressed in just a little cover-up too. "I don't know where we are. I just... I was walking, going back to Laura and this creepy little man did something to zap me here and then disappeared."

"Harriman? Yeah, he touched me and I ended up here. Something weird is going on.”

Alison nodded. "Is that his name? I was more bothered by him being a creeper," she shuddered a little and rubbed her arms.

“Did you see anyone else around? Oh, are those day lillies?" He brushed past her to investigate the bed of flowers a few steps away.

"I've heard some voices, but no one else really. You're taking this awfully coolly," Alison muttered, She shrugged, joining him as he examined the flowers. "I need to calm down. Tell me about them?"

Taking comfort in the ability to ramble on about a subject he knew, David allowed his mind to drift and ponder where they were and how they had ended up here as he told her what he knew about genus Hemerocallis.

~*~

"Laura, have David and Allie turned up yet?" Lor asked as he fumbled the radio into place over his ear. He was getting worse. He was now curled in a ball on his side, fighting the need to vomit. He double checked that the radio was on a private channel and then added the extra protection of a bit of Shielding on the line so that he and Laru could talk privately, without having to exert energy to use telepathy.

"I can barely keep my head up, Lor. Seriously, I can't even move. I've thrown up more than I've possibly eaten. Something's gone wrong," Laru replied. She was wrapped up in two blankets, lying on her side, miserable and sick and missing Alison who would have been doing things to sooth her.

This was going to suck, but it had to be done. Lor pushed himself upright, choking down the bile that came up in his throat. Concentrating, he gathered as much energy around himself as he could and reached out with his senses, trying to focus on David, to use David as his anchor as he probed Atlantis looking for the source of discord.

Laru groaned, feeling Lor use his powers, making her own discomfort even worse. "Please tell me you've found them," she muttered into the radio pickup, trying not to sound too worried. She missed her little Doctor and wanted to have her here. Plus, Alison was HERS and that meant something to Laru.

"Shush. I'm working," he snapped. Laru made a face at his words, knowing he couldn't see her and waited impatiently.

After a time, he found the source. "We've got a fucking Abero here."

As Lor revealed the source, she sat up and immediately regretted it, gagging and finding the trashcan again. She wiped her face and shuddered. "Abero? Here?" she said, sickened. "Obviously we have to destroy it."

"I couldn't anchor, David is not on Atlantis. Fucking vampire, hell spawned succubus, fucking thieving scum. Damn it, it probably already took Alison, your energies would have been all over her, like mine are on David. Can you track, please tell me you can track?"

"Of course I can track," Laru told him, forcing herself to her feet as she expended a bit of energy, strengthening herself and making herself ready to fight. "Can you stand?"

"If it means getting to David, I will. I'm gonna go to the infirmary, get a mega-dose of some anti-emetics, I need them now, and we're gonna need them later, I think. Thank the Old Ones for modern drugs. I hate Hazing and Clouding Carson like that, but we don't have time to answer questions or file reports. Meet me outside the infirmary."

Laru nodded at his words. "Well, it's necessary, Beckett won’t know the difference," she said with a shrug, ending the conversation. She hurried as best she could, leaving her quarters at a jog by habit and having to slow her pace as her stomach revolted at the exertion. She joined Lorne by the infirmary door. "How are we doing this?"

He passed her a syringe as he explained, "Hold hands, I'll link to you. You find Alison. You'll be leading, I can follow you so long as we're linked. Stop making faces, you can tolerate it if I can tolerate it."

Laru made another face at him, just to piss him off as she took the syringe, rolling up her sleeve and jabbing her arm with it. With a thought, she banished the spent syringe to the vast nothingness of Chaotic space. She then grasped his hands. "Strong hands, Major," Laru told him, already reaching out with her senses and tracking her lost little one. "I can see the tear... but it's been repaired."

He squeezed her hands tightly, shivering a little at the clash of their discordant energies. "Go when you're ready. I really, really hate Abero. Try to keep your focus when we get there. The fucking Abero will undoubtedly be waiting for us, Alison and David are just bait. I'm sure we're walking into a trap. It will undoubtedly try to trick us I hope this one isn't like Desh. I don't know if I can deal with another Desh." He shuddered at the memory of the rogue God of Order that had once captured and tortured him. "Desh loved Abero."

"I think he may have had something to do with the birth of most of them," Laru replied thoughtfully. "Desh did things in the name of Chaos that even we didn't approve of," she said, meeting his eyes, knowing he had been badly hurt by Desh's twisted nature. "You won't be dealing with this thing alone. I'll be there," Laru said, offering her support. "I'm tearing at the rip... be ready," she warned, low as she concentrated and forced her way in, being swept into the pocket reality.

With no other choice, Lor clung to Laru, transforming himself to a different state in order to follow her as she traversed the rip she made in reality. This was a walk through Chaos. As it bore down upon him, he began to panic. He didn't belong here. The universe, all the swirling eddies of Chaos threatened to overwhelm him. What had he been thinking? He shouldn't have done this. He should not have come here.

He screamed.

Laru reveled in the chaos, liking this journey, soaking up energies as she passed through the source of her being. This was being done a little rougher than she preferred, true, but still, this was home. She looked at Lor as he started to scream and knew that he was going to give them away, if the Abero was watching or listening. Acting quickly, she reached out and muffled his scream. "I know it hurts. I know it feels like you're dying. But you need to shut up now," she told him sternly, trying to figure out the best way to handle this. "Can you find the order in the chaos?"

"There is no order in Chaos."

"There is Order in everything, Lor. Look for it. Find a balance. You are not dying."

Lor looked at her, feeling his form ache and burn. He felt so much rage at the situation, so much terror as he forced himself to do as she said. Lor concentrated and his eyes widened as the order became apparent, energizing him, refilling some of what he had expended in the search. "I... oh!" he said with a surprised grin as things became clearer and he found his mental footing. “That Abero is going to regret bringing us here," Lor swore with vehemence.

Relieved that he wasn't going to fall apart on her, Laru concentrated on finding Alison. "It's a trap, Lor. There's only one way in. Maybe only one of us should go in."

“We do this together," Lor told her. "If we get pulled apart, he'll have the advantage. Besides, you know Atlantis’s standing rule: no one left behind," he said, softly, meeting her eyes. "We just have to be more careful."

She nodded and cut through the only entry she had been able to locate, slashing reality. She and Lor tumbled through the opening, landing on grass and rolling to a stop. They were immediately Bound and Held by the power of the Abero, unable to use their powers.

"Major Lorne? Lieutenant Cadman? Oh, I never, ever would have guessed it was you two playing masquerade! A bookended pair: one Order one Chaos. What fun we're going to have!" Walter Harriman stood over them, his hands resting on his knees as he smiled.

Lor stood and glared at him, disgusted that this vile creature had been hiding in plain sight at the SGC. "I would've never guessed. I always thought you were so orderly. I should've known something was off with you. Release your hostages," Lor demanded, letting him feel the rush of Order.

"Hostages? Oh, I don't have hostages. That would imply I have demands. I don't make demands. You are here to amuse me. You shall do so."

Harriman waved to where Alison and David were sprawled over one another in the grass near a flowerbed, unconscious. "You all know who I am now. I'm not done with this persona, I’ve spent a long time weaving my place at the SGC. You'll be staying. Enjoy your time here. Relax. Have some fun. You’ll never know what hit you."

Lor glared at him, very unhappy with the situation as well as his inability to act. "We're not your toys, foul one," he told him as he looked towards where Doctors Parrish and Porter were lying, unmoving.

Harriman snapped his fingers and disappeared. As he vanished, Lor growled and immediately followed Laru over to David and Alison. "David?" he asked, shaking him lightly. "Please. Please, be okay."

He was relieved when David opened his eyes and sat up. "Evan? Where are we?"

"That's an interesting question. When I get an answer, I'll let you know," Lor said, comforting him. "You're safe and we'll get home," he promised. "Right, Cadman?"

"Of course, SIR." Laru said from where she was helping Alison to sit up.

Lor chuckled and stroked a hand down David's cheek. "All safe." He sniffed, suddenly unable to resist the scent of his lover. He leaned in, licking a stripe up the side of David's neck. He moved closer, clasping David's hand in his and entwining their fingers. "I'm so glad you're here," he whispered dopily.

David looked at him, shivering as Evan licked up his neck. "Evan... This isn't the time. We-" he stopped, suddenly feeling dazed. "You're here," David said breathily, kissing him and sliding the zipper down on his jacket. "I want you."

Beside him, Alison was looking at Laru, smiling at her. "Hi. You came for me?" she asked, scooting forward. "Did you come to rescue me?"

"Uhm, yeah... what are you wearing, Ali? I don't like it, take it off." Laru pushed at the thin garment, no more than a wisp of gauze, really. When Ali was nude, she smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, drawing her close. "Better. Much better."

Alison smiled, slipping into her girlfriend’s lap as she kissed her and reached out, touching David, noticing how attractive he was as they were surrounded by the flowers. She trailed her fingers over his skin. Men felt so different, with texture, not smooth like women.

Without shame, David undressed Evan, feeling Alison's hand moving on his chest as he moaned in pleasure, every sense he had enhanced. "Evan, please. Fuck me..."

"So pretty. You smell so good." Lor's hands were roving over David's body. "Isn't he pretty, Allie?" Lor asked as her hands started to stroke at his lover’s bare chest too.

Alison nodded. "Very pretty," she agreed. "We should do something to show how much we appreciate him."

"He tastes good, Alison, do you want to taste him?" Lor reached down and grabbed hold of David's rigid cock. Somehow, during all the petting and stroking, David's wispy bits of gauze had become lost and he was nude in Lor's arms.

Liking the suggestion, Alison went forward and started eagerly licking and sucking on David's cock. One of her hands slipped around and began to stroke the back of Lor’s thigh, involving him in the play as she suckled David. Oh, how she worked him, too! Alison deep-throated David, playing with his balls as she sucked harder, moving up and down his shaft.

“Yeah, just like that, keep doing that, Allie." David spread his fingers, playing with her soft hair as she pleasured him. She was good at this, very good at this, just as good as Evan, in fact. He threw his head back and screamed with pleasure as she added her teeth to the slide.

Her mouth full of throbbing hot cock, Alison smirked, loving that she was able to please him. She moved up and down his shaft, going a little faster, wanting so much to taste him. Alison looked up at him, meeting his eyes, her lips circled around his thick cock.

Laru felt a stirring in her loins as she slid her hands over Lor's body, wondering what this might be like. She feathered kisses on his shoulders, banishing her clothing away as she watched Alison suck on Parrish's cock. Near his ear, she remarked breathily, "They're so very hot, Lor."

"Aren't they?" He was also breathing heavily, enjoying the sight of David's long, lean arms wrapped around Alison, holding her to him as she suckled him greedily. Feeling Laru's hesitant touch on him, he looked up and saw that she too had rid herself of clothing. It seemed like a really good idea, so he did the same.

"Hey, look, a bed. A big bed," Lor pointed as he noticed it and climbed to his feet. "Race you," He grinned and challenged Laru, knowing there was no way she would ignore a competition. As he ran, he thought there was something important he was forgetting, something he had meant to do. But then the sight of the fluffy pillows and soft white comforter drew his attention away again.

Laru giggled as she ran, jumping onto the bed. "Ali, baby, when you've swallowed his spunk, come join us!" she called over to Alison as she pushed Lor down into the feathered softness and kissed him soundly, feeling the sparks as their energies touched and attempted to mix.

He fell back onto the mattress, catching Laru as she leapt at him. "I've never... with a Chaotic before."

"Same here. Orderly types have never... this is going to be so interesting," she said with a smirk. "The sparks alone..." Laru told him as she trailed a finger around one of his erect nipples, causing visible sparks of green against his blue aura. Waggling her eyebrows as she kissed him again, her hand went to his cock.

Lor was staring down at Laru's hand on him. Something wasn't right about this. There was something he was supposed to remember. But then she bent her head and sucked him in and he forgot everything. Laru sucked his cock, rolling her tongue around as she moved up and down. She squeezed his balls, rolling them in her palm, knowing what this did to most mortal men. Gods of Order in fleshly bodies were no different, it seemed.

~*~

It was going well. Harriman watched them, enjoying the ebb and flow of energies. He was turned on by the way he was able to manipulate them getting them to perform for him in so bawdy a fashion. Cadman was the most charged, he was able to leech away little bits even from this distance he was keeping from them. Lorne, for some reason, seemed to have very little essential energy around him. He had only the surface dregs of Choatic energy from their passing through it to get here clinging to him. It was puzzling. Orderly types were usually fanatical about keeping their levels high. Odd.

The humans, of course, only threw off stuff he could use when they were orgasming. It was annoying. He wouldn't be able to get much out of them before they dropped dead from exhaustion. He wondered if he should feed them, keep them alive, let them recharge when they wore themselves out and then drain them again? It was a plan. He would consider it.

He turned his attention to the godlings on the bed. That was where the payoff for everything would come. If they didn't regain their wits in the meantime. Their peak, when it came, would have interesting results. Very interesting results indeed. He had not set out with this intent, had not known he would get an opposing pair. But Harriman could always work with what he was dealt.

He had existed for a very long time because he was one of the ones that played by a different set of rules.

~*~

Alison hummed, bobbing her head up and down as she slipped a finger around David's rim, playing with him. In response, David thrust up hard, coming with a scream. He tried to pull Allie's hair just as he felt himself start to come, but she stubbornly refused to budge.

He petted her head, wondering what Evan was up to. He glanced over his shoulder and saw that Laura was blowing him. He blinked in surprise. Evan was strictly gay. His lover did seem to be enjoying the attention though.

"Hey, Allie, let's go over there." He tugged the ends of her hair and jerked a thumb towards the bed.

Alison swallowed his spunk, knowing he would taste so damn good and not disappointed when she finally got to taste him. She swallowed as he pet her hair, coming off with a pop. "Okay. I... Wow. That was awesome," she said with a smile, standing up and going to the bed, watching Laura suck on Major Lorne's cock. She smiled, waving David closer as she sucked on her fingers and started teasing Laura's pussy. "Can you get it back up? I'd love it if you fucked me while I licked her."

"It'll take me a bit. You start. I'll lick you while you lick her." He waved a hand towards Laura. Evan had his eyes closed and his hands tangled in the reddish gold hair.

Alison smiled. "Excellent thinking!" she said with a grin.

Briefly, Laru felt something tingle just out of range of her senses, an outlay of power, perhaps, but ignored it for what was in front of her. She sucked hard on the magnificent cock in her hand, going slowly, trying to torture him a little, maybe make him lose some of his sternness as he came undone and climaxed in her mouth. That would be amazing. This was the sort of fun she really liked.

Laru sucked harder, going a bit faster as she felt her lover's fingers rubbing at her wet pussy. She moaned out, listening to what her little one was saying, so proud of her initiative.

"You look gorgeous like that, Ev." David remarked, stroking a hand along Evan's belly as he waited for Alison to arrange herself comfortably. Lying on her back and grabbing Laura's hips, she adjusted the woman and started licking and sucking on her clit. She spread Laura’s legs and used her hands to spread her lips, inviting David to take a lick.

Laru was amused by Alison's shifting around. Then she started moaning out as she played with Lor's balls, her eyes rolling back in her head as Alison started licking her clit. This was better than anything she had done in the last twenty years!

When David joined in, taking turns with Alison, dipping his head in to suckle on Laru's clit as well, she wondered why she hadn't thought of this herself, why she had limited herself in recent times to a single bed partner at a time.

"Wanna fuck you," Lor groaned as Laru left off sucking his cock as she writhed against the pleasure of the humans lapping at her clit.

"Not now! Busy!" She slapped his belly and laughed as he tossed her a frown.

"Wanna fuck!" he whined petulantly. He rolled away from Laru and clambered over her legs to get at David. He slid up his lover's body, parted his ass cheeks and shoved his cock in without any warning or preparation. David liked the pain of a dry fuck on occasion, and he was getting one now. Lor grunted as he strained to push in without lube.

Alison started tongue fucking Laura, approving wholeheartedly of David's idea. She was dripping wet and hoped that David would get back to her.

David felt rough hands spread his ass cheeks, surprised as he felt Evan's cock push into his ass. He let out a groan, forcing himself to relax and let Evan push inside him. It hurt. Damn, it hurt, but he wanted it. He had to force himself to pay attention to the pussy under his mouth. “Keep going, Evan!”

Not really needing the encouragement, Evan rocked his hips, drawing almost fully out and shoving back in, hard. It was a little disconcerting to hear Laru’s cries of pleasure accompanying his fucking of David’s ass. He was used to more guttural pleasure noises.

Alison licked and sucked at Laura’s pussy, rubbing her clit as she listened to the sexual grunting all around her. This was... better than anything she’d ever done before.

As he licked and sucked at both Laura and Alison’s pussies, David felt Evan fill him, completely inside him as he squeezed his muscles tighter around Evan’s cock. He didn’t know how he had gotten into this situation, but damn, it was awesome. Better than any dirty magazine, or video.

Screaming with pleasure as she came, again, Laru sighed happily and looked around for Lor. She pouted when she saw him screwing David now. “Hey! Get back here, that was mine!”

“Can’t now, babe, bad form. I need a shower first.” Lor smirked at her cheekily.

“That so?” Laru smirked back and raised her fingers, snapping them. On the draw back out of David’s ass in preparation for another shove in, Lor found himself shoved backwards by an unseen force to land sprawled on the mattress.

“HEY!” both Lor and David exclaimed in unison.

“Get over here.” Laru demanded, snapping her fingers again. Lor felt the wash of Chaotic energy along every nerve ending in his skin. A goddess-style sonic-bath.

Reluctantly leaving David’s oh-so-tight posterior, Lor gave him a slap on the ass and crawled over to service Laru. She’d make him sorry if he didn’t, he could just tell. “You’d better be worth it, bitch.”

“I could say the same about you, ass,” Laru drawled. “You’d better be good. I hope you can satisfy me.”

“If he can’t, I know I can,” Alison spoke up, lightly fingering her clit almost lazily as she licked her lips. “David? You up to a romp? No reason they should have all the fun.”

Still irked that Laura had stolen Evan, David rolled onto his back and patted his midsection in invitation. “Ride ‘em, cowgirl.”

“Did you really just say that?” Lor asked, reaching over to slap David’s bare thigh. “That was cheesy. Don’t say that again.”

Rolling his eyes, David looked at Alison and started to say, “Mount up...”

“No.”

“Fuck me bitch!”

“That’ll do,” Lor said. Laru laughed as she pulled Lor closer. She kissed him gently, and hoped she wasn’t going to end up breaking him once they got started.

Alison straddled David’s dick, sliding down on it as she started riding him. She tweaked his nipples, pulling at them slightly. “God, this is good,” she breathed out, squeezing his cock as they fucked. He held her hips, helping her keep her balance as she bucked up and down.

“You know this isn’t my usual thing...” Lor started to say as he straddled Laru’s hips and reached down to slide a finger along her crease. She was more than slick enough for him, thanks to the ministrations of Allie and David.

Laru looked at him. “Oh. I’m your first woman?” she asked, surprised and slightly honored. She slid her legs up around his waist as he leaned into her, resting his weight on his elbows.

“You’ll mock me if I say yes, so I refuse to answer.” He should probably wonder why he was still rock-hard, since he really wasn’t overly attracted to the woman spread under him. But since his body was complying with the situation, he shrugged it off.

She was wet, very wet, and so very open as he slipped his cock into her. Different than fucking David. He rocked back a little and then pushed back in. She rose up to meet him, changing the angle a bit and he slid in further, and there was the tightness he needed. He grunted in appreciation and shifted to get even closer.

Laru groaned out, feeling how big he was inside her. “C’mon...” she coaxed as he thrust into her. He was pretty damn good, she had to admit. Silently.

He found a rhythm that seemed to suit them both, if her motions against him were anything to judge by. She had her hands wrapped around his forearms as he braced himself over her, moving against her, rutting within her.

Things shifted suddenly, and it wasn’t merely a human physical sex act any longer. Lor felt it like a punch to the gut. Their essences, Order and Chaos, flared up and clashed up against each other, rubbed and sparked and flared like wraith shots against the Atlantis shields. Green and blue sparks became a blaze of color around them. He gasped and threw his head back as he was forced to give over more of himself than he ever had during sex.

Laru panted as he thrust into her, feeling something shift and change within. Her essence flared as his fought against her. It was like fireworks as their bodies became one and pieces of their powers melded. She felt herself orgasm, screaming out in pleasure.

Even as he orgasmed, Lor sensed something was wrong. The pieces that fell about around them, the bits of himself that he felt fly out, were not coming back. Worse, the gaps and cracks left behind were being filled with what was definitely Laru, Chaotic energy.

Pleasure swiftly turned to immense pain as she felt herself break and slip into Lor and her missing pieces meld onto him. With a scream of pain, Lor collapsed atop her, spasming and vibrating in agony. He blacked out.

As he collapsed on top of her, she turned pale and started to weep, knowing that she wasn’t the same. She wasn’t herself any longer. The pain had become unbearable as she fainted dead away.

Lost in their own sensual pleasures, Alison and David didn’t notice anything going on until Lorne suddenly screamed and collapsed, and not in a good way. Passion dissipated, leaving them both fuzzy-headed and confused. Pushing Alison off him, David scrambled over and tugged at Evan, trying to roll him off, as Alison moved to Laura. “What’s wrong? What the hell? He’s not breathing!”

Panicked, David started pressing Lorne’s chest, leaning down to breathe into his mouth. Seeing him start CPR, Alison reluctantly left Laura’s side and moved to help, though she kept tossing worried glances over at her unconscious lover.

“Breathe, Evan, damn you, do not die on me, not like this. I swear I will hate you forever if sex with a woman just killed you!” David pounded on Lorne’s chest and was so relieved he started to sob as Evan coughed and started breathing on his own again.

Alison felt so wrong, she didn’t even know what to do or even how to do it. When Evan, Major Lorne started breathing, she went back to Laura, seeing the tears that were on her face. What had they done? What caused them to pass out like that? Was she going to be alright? Alison put her head on Laura’s chest, hearing her heart beat, trying to make sure she was going to be alright.

As David sobbed, Lor immediately reached out and pulled him close. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” he soothed, his head spinning and unable to make sense out of anything at the moment. Everything hurt and he felt like he was going to tear apart. “I’m okay now,” Lor told him, lying. He would never be okay again. He wasn’t himself. He didn’t know what he was anymore.

Hearing Evan’s voice just made David sob harder. What in the hell had come over them?

Laru roused slowly, hearing sobbing nearby. Alison's hands were running all over her and she caught one and squeezed it in reassurance. She hurt. And she knew something was very wrong. She felt different. She was still Laru, but she was not the same Laru. Her energies felt off.

She sat up, allowing Alison to huddle against her and hold her. The girl was trembling. The illusions began to fade, and Laru started to recognize the constructs around her for what they were. The Abero. This was the Abero’s doing. This whole debauched debacle was his doing. Her eyes met Lor’s, and she saw that he was devastated, realization must be seeping back in to him as well.

Rocking Alison, she said quietly, “There was a reason. There was always a reason we were told never. Now we know. This should never have happened, Lor.”

“I know,” Lor told her. “We did something unspeakable,” he said, trying to hold onto the facade of being okay for David. But Old Ones help him, he wasn’t. He wasn’t okay. “We’ve changed... and I don’t think in a good way.”

Alison held on Laura. “I don’t understand,” she whispered, looking for answers.

“I don’t get this,” David told them. “What is this?” he asked, needing the same answers that Alison did.

“It’s forbidden,” Lor whispered, shaking his head at David’s imploring look. “We can’t say, we can’t tell you.”

“Fuck the rules, Lor.”

“Why do you keep calling him Lor?” David asked.

“That’s his name; Lor.”

“Laura, stop. Don’t say any more.”

She snorted, scoffing at his warning, ignoring the glare he was throwing her way. “Oh, like it is going to make a difference. What we just did? THAT is going to bring them down on us, Lor. NOT telling our lovers the truth of the matter.”

“Who are you then? He’s Lor, whoever that is, who are you?” Alison asked. “We’re far from stupid. You guys did things that shouldn’t be possible, you found us, you came here, I saw something when you were having sex” she told them, her mind catching up as her shock wore off.

“Laru. I’m Laru. He’s a force of Order, I’m a force of Chaos. Evan Lorne and Laura Cadman are merely the personas we use in this time and place to live among humans.”

“I’m Evan Lorne. Do not take that from me, Laru. If nothing else, with everything that has been lost here today, I am still Evan Lorne.”

“Fine. Right. He’s Evan Lorne,” she snorted and looked around for the Abero. “Harriman is what we call a Abero. He did this, brought us here, made us players in his puppet show.”

Alison looked around at all of them, shocked but knowing in her heart that it was true. “How do we get home?” she asked, trying to accept that the woman she loved was a force for Chaos. “And how do we kill this son of a bitch?”

They all looked at her, astonished. David was the first to break as he laughed out loud. “What does that say about humanity? We find evidence of cosmic forces and our first thought is how can we kill it?”

“I don’t want to kill them!” Ali pointed between Lor and Laru. “I want to kill this bastard that fucked them over. Look at them, David. Really look at them, have you ever seen them look this bad? This thing did something to them.

David had to admit they both looked rough, particularly Laura... Laru. He had seen Evan look poorly, he’d been so for a long time, actually. But this was different, he looked... broken. “When we get home, we are going to sit down, the four of us, and have a nice long talk about who and what you are. I’m pissed about the lying. But that isn’t important now, we have to get out of here.”

“How do we do that?” Lor asked. “Laru, can you still track? I don’t even know if we can do anything anymore, if this melding has diminished our abilities” He was huddled over, his arms circling his knees as he watched Laru.

“The only thing I can do is try. But he’s not going to let us go easily...” Laru said, considering it as she forced herself to push past it and get back into the game. “If it were me, I’d have sealed off this dimension. He’s got to be feeding off us somehow. Either he is here, or there is a link to here that he uses to drain us.”

Trying to center herself so that she could reach out into the Chaos stream and not lose her mind, Laru went through her usual sequence of preparation. She blinked and gasped and started again. “Oh, no, no, no, no! This cannot be happening.”

“Now what?” Lor asked.

“Center yourself, as you would for a shift. Just do it and stop giving me dirty looks, Lor.”

He closed his eyes and did as she said. “Fine. Ready. Now what?”

“You did it?”

“I said I did.”

“Even with all the...” she fluttered her hands helplessly, “Extra bits?”

“Yes, I can easily identify my own bits from yours, Laru. Yours are the messy ones.” At that, she burst into tears, surprising all four of them.

“What? Damn it, Laru, you are a fucking Goddess of Chaos, you cannot tell me that a little disorder is throwing you off-kilter!”

“It isn’t that!” she yelled at him.

“Then what?”

“I’m not... alone,” she stomped her foot and glared at Lor, demanding with her stance that he understand what she was having trouble putting into words.

Reaching up to take her hand, Alison said, “Laura, you aren’t alone, we’re here with you.”

“No, I’m not alone... here! In here, in this body,” she waved a hand up and down her form.

Alison looked at her, still holding her other hand. Then her eyes went wide and she gasped. “Are you sure?” she asked, glancing at Lor for a little help, and getting a blank stare in response. “Laura, are you pregnant?”

Trust the woman to get it first. Lor ran a hand over his face and shouted, “FUCK! This was what he wanted, this was the point. This is how the Abero replicate, how they came to be in the first place. This is why we’re not supposed to mate. She’s got a fucking Abero in her.” He pointed at Laru, angry, betrayed and completely shaken by the circumstances. “Abomination.”

Everyone was socked into silence by Lor’s uncharacteristic outburst of temper. He was usually so controlled. He stopped pacing and looked at her. “You know what will happen? If another one of our kind find out? This is beyond the pale, Laru. You are going to be lucky if they don’t smite you on sight.”

Alison frowned, looking at him. “You know, I get that shit is hitting the fan. I do, but at the same time, can you be any less supportive?” she asked with a nasty little snort and toss of her head “You know, for cosmic beings, your brothers must be dicks,” Alison pointed out. “Also, may I point out that you were the one that put that particular bun in the oven. It takes two. Now, we have three problems. One, getting the hell out. Two, killing the son of a bitch that did this. Three, making sure that Laura gets out of this in one piece. I really don’t care if her child is supposed to be some sort of abomination; that doesn’t mean he or she is going to be. It’s basic nature vs nurture. You can do a lot by raising someone right. So, stop being an asshole, Lor, and help... or get out of the way and we’ll figure something out without you.”

“You can’t!” David blurted and grabbed Lor’s hand in both of his just as Lor had raised it and pointed at Laru.

“Can’t what?” Confused, Lor looked into David’s eyes, and saw something he had never seen before. Fear. Of him.

David gulped and continued to hold Lor’s hand. “I won’t let you hurt her. Alison is right.”

“Hurt her? Hurt Laru?” Lor yanked his hand away from David and took a few steps back, looking at the three of them in astonishment. “You think so little of me? All of you?” The look he leveled at David was full of hurt and betrayal.

“Another of your kind would kill her, you said it yourself,” David pointed out with a nervous and shuddering breath, it was killing him to be at odds with his beloved like this. After all this, what he had learned, he could still think of him that way. Lor was Evan and Evan was Lor. The two were indistinguishable in David’s mind.

“Another of HER kind would do the same. Listen to me, right now, all of you. I’m going to say this once. Because of this thing...” he waved his hand between himself and Laru, “... between us, she’s got a smattering of my essence, of ME inside her. I’ve got some of her inside me too. We are neither one of us pure anymore. We are not what we were. Like it or not, we’re in this together, for good. I do not, I could not, hurt her. She is part of me. The fucking Abero inside of her is part of me as well. And you!” he pointed a finger at Alison, jabbing the air angrily, “You get the notion out of your head right here and now that that is a baby inside her. It is not. It is a succubus. A vampire. For lack of a better word, a demon. It will eat HER from the inside out if it is not removed. It is not a baby, Alison.”

Alison glared at him. “Cool your jets, flyboy, just how the hell was I supposed to know that? Thank you so much for the primer. What I said still stands. We have three problems. We need to get the Abero out of her so she survives. How much time do we have until that’s no longer an option?”

“Hours. Maybe a day. We need to find the Abero that brought us here. Fucking Harriman,” Lor replied.

David exhaled softly, wanting to give Evan some support, but still a little frightened at what Lor was saying. How could they be like that?

Laru was feeling sick. Her skin was crawling at the images Lor’s words evoked. “There’s another way,” she said into the silence.

“What?” Lor had been staring at David, a silent conversation going on between them, forgiveness begged and forgiveness given, but his head jerked around at her words.

“Another choice. I can force the Abero inside me to take another form.”

“Another form? Like what?” Alison asked. “Maybe you could make it like you or something?” she asked, grasping her hand and trying to be supportive.

“No, sweetie. I could make it like you. I could make me like you, temporarily. Force the Abero to either take the same form or abandon me as a host.”

“There’s no guarantee you’ll be able to switch back, if you expel all that energy, Laru.” Lor said with a bit of concern. He’d lived much of his life as Evan Lorne in such a manner, divested of his Order energies. He didn’t wish it on anyone.

She walked over to him and cupped a hand to his cheek. “I’m going to count on you to hold it for me. Two of a kind now, partners, really. Harriman pushed us together, and we are going to make him regret it with every fibre of his being.” Lor smiled and touched his hand to hers and nodded.

Alison smiled at her. “So, if you’re human, it becomes human too. So then it would be a baby,” she said. “Baby doesn’t grow up to be an abomination and no one gets smited!”

“So, you would give your power over to Lor? Is that going to hurt him?” David asked, concerned. “Chaos hurts you, doesn’t it, Ev?” he questioned, looking at his lover, pieces of the puzzle of the last few months, and Evan’s rocky health falling into place.

Rolling his eyes at Alison, Lor shook his head at David. “I think not, at least not like it did. The merging of our beings might mitigate it. Damn it, it will be a baby! How are we going to explain...? Oh, never mind, we have to get out of here.” Lor threw up his hands and then looked down at Laru. “Okay, show me how you got in here.” He held a hand out to her, palm up, and shook it when she didn’t immediately take it.

Alison shook her head and leaned in close to Laura. “He is impatient, my love.”

Laura chuckled softly. “These Order types always have their panties in a wad,” she whispered back then took his hand, using her power to show him in detail just how she did it. At the same time, while they were linked, she Pushed energy at him, forcing him to take it.

He had to shove aside all the doubts he had that he could work with this energy. He had done it once, in the infirmary, when he had needed to save David. Her energy would not kill him. He needed to find a way to work with the Chaos that was now a part of him. He was, for all intents and purposes, an Abero now. He wondered if Laru had realized it yet.

Lor caught her by the elbows as she suddenly sagged and started to topple over. He pulled her up against him, holding her as he worked the energies, trying to find the way out.

Once he applied himself, he saw the way. He raised a hand and pointed. “There. There is a flaw in the mesh, in the weave of the construct. There is a weak point there.”

“We need to deal with Harriman,” David said.

“Harriman is not here. I have been casting about for him, but he is gone,” Laru told them, her voice weak. “if he was listening, he knows what we know. If he was not, we might have an advantage, later. We know him for what he is now.”

“No. I don’t think so,” a voice behind them said, and there was a snapping of fingers.

~*~

Lor blinked at the bright lights of the Atlantis infirmary overhead. Confused, he looked around, seeing David, Alison and Laru tucked into beds around him. How had they gotten here? He’d been preparing to punch a hole through the Abero’s construct.

“Ah, you’re the first to waken, Major. How are you feeling?” Doctor Beckett came to his bedside and took his pulse.

“Confused. How’d I get here?”

“There was a chemical leak in the corridor outside the mess hall. The four of you were overcome by the fumes,” the doctor explained.

Trickery. The Abero had done this. They had to get her... him? Try as he might, Lor could not remember the face of the being that had done this, though he was certain that at some point he had known the creature’s identity. Damn it. He’d been Clouded.

“We’re just going to keep you four for some observation. You all took a wee bit of a fall,” Carson told him.

“Yeah. Okay, doc. How’s Laura?” He looked over at her, wondering if she had had time to make the change. He could feel the extra energy burning through him, she’d dumped it on him. This was going to take a lot of time to learn how to manage, live and work with.

“Fine, she’s doing fine. You can ask her yourself when she wakes.” Beckett walked away.

‘Laru,’ Lor called her with his mind. And came up blank. She had done it. She was, for all intents and purposes, human for now. He looked over at her and wondered what in the hell they were going to do.

Taking in the bright glow of the lights in the infirmary, Alison instantly regretted waking up. She sat up and looked at the Order God sitting up and looking at Laura and sighed. Had that really happened?

Lor pointed to Laru and mouthed ‘human,’ so, yeah, it had really happened. She dropped her head back on the pillow and tried to wrap her mind around the fact that everything had changed in the course of a few hours. Her girlfriend was a goddess, or used to be. Her girlfriend was pregnant, or might be. She looked over at Lor and then patted her stomach and tossed her chin in Laura... Laru’s direction. He gave a helpless shrug.

Great, so Gods of Order apparently didn’t know everything.

End


End file.
